Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 488
(Endangered Species) | NextIssue = (Title) (Endangered Species) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Salvador Larroca | Quotation = You are brave woman, Storm. Very brave woman. | Speaker = Hepzibah | StoryTitle1 = The Extremists Part 2 of 5 | Synopsis1 = Under Masque's instruction, Bliss takes a sample of venom from Litterbug and places it into a vial. Masque takes the vial and gives it to Skids for a special mission. He speaks of a prophecy and issues further instructions to Erg. Meanwhile, Warpath, Storm, Hepzibah and Caliban enter the Morlock tunnels and begin sifting through the waste. Warpath tells Hepzibah about Storm's aversion to enclosed spaces. Back at the school, Valerie Cooper criticizes Charles Xavier for stonewalling her. She wants to know where Caliban is. Xavier tells her that he has been transferred to the Baxter Building, but Valerie knows that he is lying. In the Alley, Storm and the others wade deeper and deeper into the unclean water, and Warpath even wrestles with one of Masque's pet crocodiles. They come to a partially destroyed section of wall, which is covered in very old inscriptions. The inscriptions include the names of Storm, Warpath, Caliban and Hepzibah. The X-Men are concerned that the writing may be a forecast of things to come. Meanwhile, Skids sneaks onto a subway car and plants a bomb. She detonates it, releasing a gas that renders everyone on board unconscious. Erg stands in the middle of the tracks and uses his power to halt the advancing car. Once it stops, Masque enters the cabin and begins using his own unique power to mutilate the unconscious pedestrians. | Writer1_1 = Ed Brubaker | Penciler1_1 = Salvador Larroca | Inker1_1 = Salvador Larroca | Colourist1_1 = Jason Keith | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Endangered Species (Chapter Two) | Synopsis2 = Hank McCoy reviews the offer that he laid upon the table to the super-villain community. Suprisingly, few have offered to aid him in his quest to reverse the effects of M-Day. The High Evolutionary however, left him with a cryptic response, "I don't wish to sound dismissive, doctor, but you will not reach the end of your quest. Not if you begin it facing in the wrong direction". Stymied by the meaning behind the message, McCoy embarks upon an expedition to the High Evolutionary's citadel on Wundagore Mountain. Using an image inducer to disguise his features, he hires a team of laborers to aid him in the journey. When he gets to the top of the mountain, he finds a group of the Evolutionary's New Men staring down at him. | Writer2_1 = Mike Carey | Penciler2_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker2_1 = Andrew Hennessy | Colourist2_1 = Raul Trevino | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Andy Schmidt | Editor2_2 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** * Giant alligator Other Characters: * * * * * * Unnamed New Yorkers Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * * * Vehicles: * * A New York City subway car | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * * * * * ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** Unnamed members * Beast's Sherpas Locations: * * Items: * Beast's Vehicles: * | Notes = * No credits page is given for the first story. The credits listed are taken from Marvel.com's page listing. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Endangered Species